Sylwia vs Fan Fiction
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: Coś straszliwego dzieje się w książkach fantasy. Sylwia i jej przyjaciele starają się zapobiec katastrofie... Parodia w stylu Monty Pythona. No i dla fanów PzK  goły Jack Sparrow!
1. Część A

AN: Teraz... Disclaimer: Czy sądziecie, że gdybym miała prawa do którejkolwiek z tych postaci (oprócz Sylwi, Whitney, Rolanda, Autorki i FanFiction Monstera) to pisałabym fan fiction, z którego nie mam żadnych zysków, oprócz lepszego samopoczucia, kiedy komuś się spodoba???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SYLWIA vs. FAN FICTION

Część A (anormalna, agroturystyczna, apolityczna, aspirująca)

NARRATOR: Historia, którą wam opowiem,

Ma miejsce w miejscu, co Miejsce się zowie.

I jeśli się nie zastanawiacie, skąd ta wspaniała rymowanka

Czas byście zaczęli, do wygrania jest skakanka!!!!

A teraz bez rymów, bo Autorce się wena twórcza skończyła. (złośliwie) Nie żeby kiedykolwiek ją miała, ja się po prostu wstydzę, jak zaczynam czytać jakieś JEJ teksty. Widzicie, nie mogła znaleźć rymów do „rymowanki" i wymyśliła „skakanki". A w jednym miejscu powtarza trzy razy „miejsce".

AUTORKA: Słuchaj, sam wymyślisz coś lepszego?!

NARRATOR: Nie i dlatego jestem tylko narratorem!

AUTORKA; (zdecydowanie zdenerwowana) Więc gadaj to, co ci napisałam, a nie filozofuj, do zielonej pietruszki!

NARRATOR; widzicie? Widzicie? Napiszę do Związku Narratorów! To tak być nie może!

AUTORKA: Słuchaj! Słuchaj… jak JA ci napiszę do związku, to ty się nie pozbierasz, no! Czytajże wreszcie!

NARRATOR: (obrażony) Niech ci będzie… Więc… W innym opowiadaniu tej samej autorki, niech ją drzwi ścisną…

AUTORKA: ECHEM, ECHEM(wyciąga kartkę i zaczyna pisać list do związku)

NARRATOR: dobrze, już! W innym opowiadaniu poznaliśmy Sylwię Handgepaeckaufbehwahrung, która pojawiła się znikąd i tamże wróciła. Jej dom znajdował się w Miejscu, więc każdy wie gdzie to jest. Między Polaną a polem Maliniakowej, tak dokładnie.

# Przebitka na Sylwię, idącą sobie spokojnie długim korytarzem. #

NARRATOR: Jej życie było jak zwykle nudne i nieciekawe.

# Za Sylwią ląduje samuraj z długim mieczem. Robi zamach, by ściąć jej głowę, ale ona w tym momencie schyla się by zawiązać buta. Samuraj traci równowagę i upada w tył, zabijając przy okazji Skrytobójcę. Sylwia tego nie zauważa, idzie niczego nie podejrzewając dalej. Dwa centymetry za nią spada pianino, sejf i żółwie nindża, które już, już szykują się by ją zaatakować, ale obrywają pięćdziesięcioma strzałami wstrzelonymi przez okno. Sylwia idzie dalej. Pozdrawia przez okno sąsiadkę, która w tym momencie zostaje zasztyletowana, a jej miejsce zajmuje tajniak CIA w czarnym prochowcu. Sylwia wchodzi do jakiegoś pokoju, jej gospodyni leży na ziemi bez głowy #

SYLWIA: (z westchnieniem) To już szósta gosposia w tym tygodniu! A to dopiero poniedziałek!

NARRATOR: Sylwia ma także dwójkę oddanych przyjaciół. Rolanda Dorftrottela i Whitney Hupsną.

# Koło Sylwii pojawia się wysoki chłopak z tabliczką „Roland" i dziewczyna z tabliczką „Whitney". #

SYLWIA: (egzaltowanie) Matko Boska! Wy tutaj! Niech no was uściskam, psiaciele moi, kochani. No dajcie buziacka, Sylwiusi kochanej waszej!

ROLAND: (marszczy brwi) Jako głupek tej grupy, który ma robić różne śmieszne i debilne rzeczy, nie powinienem się odzywać, tylko wleźć w wiadro z kompostem, które dziwnym trafem stoi za mną, ale miło cię tu widzieć. (włazi w wiadro z kompostem, które dziwnym trafem stoi za nim)

ŚMIECH Z OFFU: (rozlega się)

WHITNEY: Sylwia! Czy ty wiesz, co się tu działo, jak cię nie było?!

SYLWIA: (dramatycznie) Czyżby zmutowane chomiki napadły na miasto Townsville?

WHITNEY; Gorzej!

SYLWIA: Czyżby Pokemony zdobyły świat?

WHITNEY: O wiele, wiele gorzej!

ROLAND: Nie powinienem się teraz odzywać, tylko strasznie zabawnie uderzyć się głową o szafkę za mną, ale Pokemony to nic w porównaniu z tym, co było! (w prześmieszny sposób uderza się głową o szafkę)

ŚMIECH Z OFFU: (rozlega się)

SYLWIA: No to ja już nie wiem co.

WHITNEY: (z dramatyczną muzyczką w tle) Był sprawdzian z matematyki! (za oknem uderza piorun i zabija tajniaka CIA, który mierzy do Sylwii z karabinu maszynowego)

SYLWIA: NIEEEEEE!!!!!!! To nie może być prawda! Nie powiesz mi, że z algebry!

ROLAND: oj, z algebry! (nic się nie dzieje; rozgląda się z niedowierzaniem, kiedy już odetchnął z ulgą, spada mu na głowę garnek)

ŚMIECH Z OFFU: (rozlega się)

SYLWIA: (radośnie) No to mieliście głupio! A ja w tym czasie wyjaśniałam sprawę Oka Smoka, czytałam harlekiny i piłam drinki z palemką.

#Nagle: obłoki dymu, dźwięki organ. Pojawia się zakrwawiony, wymizerowany i stłamszony ERAGON#

WHITNEY: Ej, to impreza zamknięta!

ERAGON: (słabym głosem umierającego człowieka) Sylwio… błagam… uratuj nas wsyztkicchhhhhhh … Błagam AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH(umiera)

SYLWIA: O rany julek! Kolejny trup w moim domu! I znowu muszę poprosić grabarza, by go wziął. A niech by to kaczka kopnęła!

WHITNEY: Tak wpadać bez zapowiedzi i jeszcze umierać bez przywitania! Bezczelny!

ROLAND: (z wahaniem) Eeee… Dziewczyny? On mówił coś o ratowaniu kogoś… może by się tak zająć tą sprawą?

SYLWIA: Co racja to racja. Więc zajmujemy się tym! Żeby znów zło i występek musiały ustąpić przed eeee… humorystyczną siłą … siłą… naszą siłą! Tak więc (rzeczowym tonem) Whitney, ty zajmiesz się orzeszkami!!! Okazuję się, że nie potrafię żyć bez orzeszków solonych lub laskowych. Zdobycie orzeszków będzie naszym priorytetem! Rolandzie! Ty zajmij się bronią! Masz znaleźć wszystko, co nadaje się do walki! A ja zajmę się myśleniem o sensie życia. No już, do roboty!

# Rozchodzą się na wszystkie strony. W końcu wraca Roland z workiem z którego wystają miecze, łuki, różdżki, pistolety, lufa czołgu, a w ręku trzyma małe zawiniątko. #

SYLWIA: Co tam masz w ręku? Nie żebym nie wiedziała, jestem przecież wszechwiedząca, ale czytelnicy mogą tego nie wiedzieć.

NARRATOR: Czego? Tego, że jesteś wszechwiedząca, czy co on trzyma w ręku?

SYLWIA: Jednego i drugiego.

ROLAND: To najokropniejsza i najbardziej śmiercionośna rzecz na ziemi.

SYLWIA: Uuuu… Super, muszę to wypróbować na niczego nie podejrzewających ludziach! A co to dokładnie jest?

ROLAND: (tajemniczo) Dowiesz się w swoim czasie!

SYWIA: (ze znudzeniem) jakbym już nie wiedziała!

WHITNEY: (trzyma w ręku wielkie pudełko orzeszków) to co teraz robimy?

ROLAND: Myślę…

WHITNEY; (przerywa mu) Rany kogut! To chyba pierwszy raz w życiu! Zatańczmy taniec radości, skrzyknijmy parę osób i zróbmy imprezę!

SYLWIA: (przewraca oczami) Ten dowcip jest już trochę stary, wiecie? Moim skromnym zdaniem powinniśmy pójść do NIEGO!

ROLAND: NIE!

WHITNEY: (z przerażeniem) Ty chyba żartujesz!

SYLWIA: No, żartuję.

ROLAND: Uff… Już myślałem ,że mówisz poważnie. (na głowę spada mu cegła)

SMIECH Z OFFU: (Rozlega się)

SYLWIA: Uważam że powinniśmy iść do Alagaesii i popytać paru ludzi co się tam dzieje.

WHITNEY: Oto pomysł godny najmądrzejszej, najinteligentniejszej, najładniejszej, najfajniejszej…

SYLWIA: (skromnie) Zapomniałaś, że jestem jeszcze najmilsza…

WHITNEY: … i najskromniejszej dziewczyny na świecie, czyli mnie. To ja powinna to wymyślić.

ROLAND: To chodźmy. I niech moc będzie z nami!

# Znikają w chwili, kiedy bomba wpada do pokoju. Wielki wybuch (a zastanawiacie się, skąd wziął się wszechświat)#

# Polana w lesie w Alagaesii. Pojawiają się Sylwia, Whitney i Roland. Rozglądają się. Na kamieniu obok nich siedzi BROM#

BROM: (pisze coś w notatniku) Rym do oczy, na Teutatesa, „o c z y"

ROLAND: Przeźroczy. Czy ty jesteś Brom?

BROM: No.

SYLWIA: Czy wiesz coś może o Eragonie?

BROM: A co to, fak, dwadzieścia pytań?

WHITNEY: Czy ty czasem nie przekląłeś brzydko po angielsku?

BROM: Yeah, a co? Jak człowiek był martwy, to mu się chyba coś należy, nie?

SYLWIA: Fak…

WHITNEY: Syl, ty też?!

SYLWIA: …tycznie, ty byłeś martwy na śmierć!

ROLAND: W stopniu ostatecznym wąchałeś kwiatki od dołu!

BROM: No normalnie żyć człowiekowi nie dają! Byłem, ale teraz jestem żywy. I mówcie mi Brom Biały!

SYLWIA: OK., Bromie Biały. Co się stało z Eragonem.

BROM: (pociąga nosem) nie chciał przejść na ciemną stronę mocy. A mówiłem mu, że ma słuchać swego ojca, ale on nie! No i normalnie ucięli mu dłoń, sam się zresztą szczeniak prosił, walcząc na miecze z Darthem Morzanem.

ROLAND: Czekaj, czekaj. To są przecież Gwiezdne Wojny! AAAAAAAAAAA…

SYLWIA: Może to atak Science fiction? AAAAAAAAAAAAA…………

WHITNEY: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………

SYLWIA: (patrzy krzywo na koleżankę)

WHITNEY: No co, czasem trzeba się wyróżniać!

BROM: Chcecie posłuchać mojego ostatniego przeboju?

ROLAND: OK., Dawaj, Bromie Biały.

BROM: Dla ciebie Panie Pierwiastku Bromie Biały, młokosie!(wyciąga banjo) Ta piosenka jest dla mojej miłości życia! (gra na wyżej wymienionym instrumencie)

Jej piękne czarne oczy  
Śnią się czarne oczy  
Ich nie przeoczysz  
Wiem że nie

SYLWIA: Czekaj, ty masz banjo?

WHITNEY: Ty śpiewasz „ Jej czarne oczy"?

ROLAND: Ty masz amerykański akcent?

NARRATOR: To straszliwe spostrzeżenie Rolanda postawiło na baczność Sylwię, uśpioną upiornymi odgłosami banjo.

BROM: (do narratora) och, zamknij się, teraz miał być dramatyczny moment!

SYLWIA: CZEKAM! Odpowiedz na moje pytanie, bo wezwę wujka Chucka!

BROM: No dobrze… Założyłem zespół, Brivan i Rekin, To tak egzotycznie brzmi. Banjo to moja pamiątka rodzinna. A amerykański akcent mam dlatego, że wywodzę się z …(dramatyczna muzyka) Nowego Orleanu.

SYLWIA: NIE!

ROLAND: NIE!

WHITNEY: Jakim cudem?

BROM: Jak to „jakim cudem"?!?!?! „Eragona" nie czytałaś? Przecież tylko Amerykanie mogą być tak coolowi jak ja! Mam długą tradycję rodzinną! Cały mój ród żył od pokoleń w Nowym Orleanie!

SYLWIA: Ależ Brom! Wywodzisz się z Alagaesii, nie z Ziemi!

BROM: (wyciąga piłę mechaniczną) Jak cię palnę moją teksańską piłą mechaniczną!

ROLAND: Orany, on grozi Sylwi! Aaaaa, lepiej stąd chodźmy, Whit, bo jak łupnie to trupnie!

# Whitney i Roland wycofuj ą się na pewną odległość#

SYLWIA: CO?! Ty śmiesz mi grozić?!

BROM: TAK!

SYLWIA: TAK?

BROM TAK!

SYLWIA: NIE?

BROM NIE! To jest tak.

SYLWIA: Nie że nie, czy nie że tak, a może tak że tak, czy tak że nie?

BROM: (Konsternacja) Co?(upuszcza wszystko z rąk)

SYLWIA: AHA! Wygrałam ten pojedynek swoim intelektem i sprytem! (unosi banjo, piłę mechaniczną, pistolet, miecz i kartkę z kawałami) zabrałam ci wszystkie możliwe sposoby obrony! BUAHAHAHAHAHAAH (napis: DEMONICZNY ŚMIECH)

WHITNEY: Ale kawały?

SYLWIA: Może chciał, żebym pękła ze śmiechu, kto wie!

BROM: No dobrze, wszystko powiem. Tylko od czego mam zacząć?

ROLAND: Od początku może być dobrze.

SYLWIA: Ale koniec jest zawsze najfajniejszy!

BROM: Od początku, tak? A więc najpierw był sobie wielki wybuch, potem pojawiła się Ziemia a na niej dinozaury, które zmieniły się w ropę naftową i…

NARRATOR: I tak przez siedem godzin… Ple, ple ple, bla bla bla. I tak dalej i dalej. W tym czasie możecie pójść zrobić sobie herbatę, wyjść z psem, pobawić się z dziećmi albo uratować Gotham City.

NAPIS: 7 GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ

BROM: I wtedy myślę sobie: zaraz zaraz, czemu nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej! Jestem Amerykaninem, Eragon jest przystojniakiem, wygląda jak Brad Pitt, Arya wygląda jak Liv Taylor, a po świecie latają czarni jeźdźcy.

ROLAND: (chrapie)

WHITNEY: (chrapie)

SYLWIA: Wybacz, nie słuchałam. Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

WHITNEY: NIE!!!!!! Nie nie nie! Skrócę ci to potem. Tak więc dziękujemy, Bromie Biały. Odezwiemy się później. Wiecie co, wracajmy.

# Znikają w kłębach pary#

BROM: HEJ! Jeszcze nie skończyłem! A teoria kwantowa?!

# Dom Sylwii. #

SYLWIA: A więc w Alagaesii coś się dzieje.

ROLAND: Zamerykanizowali się. To wszystko przez te McDonaldy. Mówiłem, że budowanie jednego w Dars – Leonie nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

NARRATOR: I wtedy Whitney wpadła na świetny pomysł.

WHITNEY: (potyka się o coś) AAH! Na coś wpadłam. Czekajcie, toż to świetny pomysł!!! (podnosi i ogląda) „Sprawdźcie inne powieści" . Co to za szajs?!

SYLWIA: Właściwie to świetny pomysł, Whitney. Jeżeli w Alagesii coś się stało, to prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia podobnego fenomenu w innych powieściach jest wprost proporcjonalne do głównego wskaźnika odwrotności funkcji sinusa kąta alfa w wykresie zależności mojej inteligencji od występowania megaloblastyczności u dzieci w wieku szkolnym. Lepiej to wygląda na wykresie słupkowym. (wyciąga kartkę z narysowaną biedronką)

ROLAND: Aha. Jasne. Oczywiście. To świetnie.

WHITNEY: Ooo… Ciekawe. To co robimy?

SYLWIA: Mój wielki intelekt podpowiada mi, że dobrze zrobimy odwiedzając Narnię. Od czasu filmu jakoś tacy …smętni byli.

ROLAND: bo z Narnii lekturę chcą zrobić!!!!

WHITNEY: O NIE!!!! Toż to śmierć porządnej książki!

SYLWIA: Narnio! Nadchodzę!

ROLAND: Dobrze że ostrzegasz, będą mieli czas się schować!

# Narnia, obóz Aslana z filmu. Błysk światła i pojawiają się nasi bohaterowie #

ROLAND: Na zieloną Pietruchę! Czemu tu nikogo nie ma?

SYLWIA: Przecież nie mogli zostać porażeni siłą mego intelektu! W każdym razie nie wszyscy!

WHITNEY: Coś mi tu śmierdzi…

SYLWIA: Tym razem zmieniłam skarpetki! (patrzy głupio) A, to przenośnia.

WHITNEY: Tak, chodziło mi o to, że coś tu nie gra.

SYLWIA: (wskazuje na radio wiszące na jednym z namiotów) To radio nie gra. (śmieje się głupio) Oops, I did it again!

ROLAND: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Najstraszliwsza persona na Ziemi nas prześladuje! Britney! (wyciąga bazookę) GDZIE ONA JEST!

PIOSENKA BRITNEY SPEARS: (Zaczyna rozbrzmiewać)

WHITNEY: O zgrozo!

ROLAND: O zgrozo!

SYLWIA: Kanguur.

NARRATOR: Było to stwierdzenie jak najbardziej uzasadnione, gdyż zza węgła wyszedł właśnie kanguur.

KANGUUR: (wychodzi zza węgła)

ROLAND: O Pietrucha! Kangur!

KANGUUR: NIE! Nie „kangur", ale „kanguur"! trochę szacunku dla turysty!

ROLAND: O Pietrucha! On gada!

KANGUUR: Latam, gadam, pełny serwis!

SYLWIA: Czy nie wiesz czasem, gdzie znajdę Zuzannę, Łucję, Edmunda albo Piotra?

KANGUUR: Zuzanna robi striptiz dla armii Aslana w namiocie numer cztery, Łucja przebrała się za prezent i znajdziecie ją pod choinką, Edmund ściska jakiś obrazek i syczy „mój sssskarb… my precioussss…" gdy ktoś do niego podejdzie, a Piotr stara się zwabić jakieś fanki.

# Krótka przebitka na PIOTRA z pod ogromnym szyldem „GRAŁEM W FILMIE. KOLEJKA OD LEWEJ DLA MAJĄCYCH BUTELKĘ CIN – CIN; BEZ BUTELKI NIE PRZYJMUJĘ. PROSZĘ NIE ŚCĄGAĆ MAJTEK". Dookoła pustynia i te śmieszne kółka trawy niesione wiatrem. Zatrzymuje się różowy kabriolet. #

DAMSKI GŁOS Z KABRIOLETU: Kotku…

PIOTR: Tak! Wreszcie! (taniec radości)

DAMSKI GŁOS Z KABRIOLETU: Którędy do Dana Radcliffa?

PIOTR: (załamka) Prosto, na lewo, a potem wzdłuż pięćdziesięciokilometrowej kolejki dziewczyn bez majtek.

DAMSKI GŁOS Z KABRIOLETU: dziękuję, kotku. (odjeżdża z piskiem opon)

KILKA WYRAZÓW Z NAPISU: (spada)

PIOTR: (czyta, co zostało) „Grałem w butelkę bez majtek". Moje życie to dramat. (płacze)

# Powrót do Sylwii #

SYLWIA: CO?!

ROLAND: TOŻ TO PRAWDZIWY CYRK!

KANGUUR: Nie, cyrk to urządzili Aslan z Białą Czarownicą. Aslan skacze przez obręcze, a Czarownica jest woltyżerką.

# Przebitka na arenę cyrkową. W tle odpowiednia muzyczka. ASLAN skacze przez płonące obręcze, a CZAROWNICA chodzi po linie w kostiumie dziewczyny Tarzana. #

ASLAN: Mówiłem ci, że to fajna zabawa!

CZAROWNICA: Po prostu świetna! Ten numer ze stołem trochę nam nie wyszedł…

ASLAN: Nie martw się, raz mi się na coś przydała ta nieśmiertelność.

CZAROWNICA: (robi skok z saltem w tył)

# Powrót do Sylwii #

WHITNEY: Oj.

ROLAND: Ojoj.

SYLWIA: Ojojoj.

KANGUUR: A do tego Batman otwiera tu centrum _nocnej _rozrywki. Jeśli wiecie o co chodzi.

ROLAND: (rozmarzony uśmiech) Taaaaak……

SYLWIA: (wali Rolanda po głowie)O NIE! Nie będzie Batman pluł nam w twarz i Rolanda nam bisurmanił!

WHITNEY; „Bisurmanił"? To jest w ogóle słowo?

SYLWIA: Nie wiem, ale to jedyne co rymowało mi się z „germanił"

WHITNEY: Podoba mi się to słowo…

SYLWIA: Dziękujmy Kangururze, ale musimy już wracać do siebie!

# Znikają, po to, by pojawić się w domu Sylwii, gdzie dwóch radzieckich żołnierzy czai się na nią z sierpem i młotem. Na stole karteczka od grabarza.#

KARTECZKA: (leży i ma na sobie stylowy kostium od armianiego – czyli napis: WŹĘŁEM GOZPODYNIE I HUOPAKA – ZNALAZŁĘ TESZ TAIŃAKA SIJAJEJ – GO TESZ WZIĘŁEM. PANI ODANY ALOIZY GRABAŻ JEDNEGO IMIENIA.)

RADZIECCY ŻOŁNIERZE: (skradają się)

WHITNEY: OCH, SYLWIA! ZA TOBĄ!

SYLWIA: BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Czy ty myślisz, że dam się nabrać na ten stary żart? Przecież on ma brodę jak stąd do Białorusi!

ŻART: ( wchodzi, ciągnąc za sobą dłuuuuuuuuuuugą brodę ) Nie jest tak źle! Jak stąd do Kazachstanu!

RADZIECCY ŻOŁNIERZE: (skradając się potykają się o brodę Żartu; jeden nadziewa się na siep, a drugi obrywa w głowę młotem. Martwi.)

SYLWIA: Kazachstan jest dalej. Jak jechałam do wujka Borata… (zauważa martwych żołnierzy) Na zmutowane chomiki! Kolejne trupy!

WHITNEY: O w bisurmanione bisurmany (uśmiech od ucha do ucha). Jak ja kocham to słowo.

SYLWIA: Akurat jak już poszedł grabarz… Czy też może Grabaż (śmieje się z własnego żartu)

ŻART: (znika w obłokach fioletowej pary)

ROLAND: Ale Żart… ?

SYLWIA: Dobry, nie?

WHITEY: Bisurmanić żart. Co bisurmanimy z bisurmanioną sprawą bisurmanionych powieści?

SYLWIA: Może sprawdzimy co się dzieje na Redzie?

ROLAND: Gdzie?

SYWIA: Nie mam pamięci do nazw… Wiesz, tam gdzie się kłócą o jakąś bransoletę, albo naszyjnik…

WHITNEY: O bisurmaniony pierścionek.

ROLAND: (myśli intensywnie) Chodzi o Ardę?

SYLWIA: Właśnie! Chodźmy na Redę!

ROLAND: Ardę.

SYLWIA: No przecież mówię!

WHITNEY: No przestańcie się kłócić, na bisurmanione bisurmany!

NARRATOR: ( w tle dramatyczna muzyka) I tak Sylwia, czyniąc mały krok dla ludzkości… potomności, uczyniła wielki skok człowieka, przechodząc na Redę… Ardę. (chwila ciszy) Nie, coś pochrzaniłem.

# Step z „Władcy Pierścieni". Siedzi na nim ELF, KRASNOLUD, HOBBIT i CZŁOWIEK. Rozmawiają z cicha, aż tu nagle pojawia się Sylwia & company. #

NARRATOR: (dramatyczna muzyka) I tak Sylwia, czyniąc mały skok dla człowieka, uczyniła wielki krok na Redę, przechodząc do ludzkości… potomności. (cmoknięcie) Znowu źle. Chyba potrzebuję urlopu.

SYLWIA: Witam was wszystkich!

WHITNEY: Bisurmańcie, bisurmańcy!

ROLAND: (z rozmówkami krasnoludziego w dłoni) Khazzz sponkazzu nceejden jdjasalaidn jdijdem skdosa !

HOBBIT: (szeptem do krasnoluda) Te, co on gada?

KRASNOLUD: (również szeptem) Nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodzi, ale powiedział „Niech jej krewetki ser dzielą się z kotami bobek łajno bisurmanieniem"

CZŁOWIEK: (głośno) Bisurmanieniem?

WHITNEY: Skarbie, kocham cię! (ociera się o Człowieka)

SYLWIA: Gdzie jesteśmy, jeśli można spytać?

ELF: Spytać można, a znajdujesz się na Redzie…

KRASNOLUD: ARDZIE!

ELF: No przecież mówię!

NARRATOR: (w tle dramatyczna muzyka) I tak Sylwia, czyniąc mały krok dla Redy… NIE NIE NIE!!! (trzask łamanych sprzętów domowych. Kakofonia instrumentów)

CZŁOWIEK: (szeptem do Rolanda) Te, a jemu co?

ROLAND: (również szeptem) Podejrzewam, że to menopauza albo zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego. A co ty myślisz, Whit?

WHITNEY: (jest zbyt zajęta ocieraniem się o Człowieka, by odpowiedzieć)

SYLWIA: Słuchajcie, ludzie…

WROGOŚĆ: (zakrada się do spojrzeń Krasnoluda, Elfa i Hobbita)

HOBBIT: (ostentacyjnie uderza kijem o wnętrze dłoni)

KRASNOLUD: (Ostentacyjnie bawi się siekierą)

ELF: (Bawi się łukiem) (ostentacyjnie!)

SYLWIA: (nerwowo) Hi, hi, hi… To jest: ludki.

WROGOŚĆ: (odchodzi z ich spojrzeń)

SYLWIA: Tak więc ludzie złoci…

WROGOŚĆ: (znów zakrada się do spojrzeń Krasnoluda, Elfa i Hobbita)

SYLWIA: …powiedziałam do Whitney i Rolanda…

WROGOŚĆ: (odwleka się z ich spojrzeń)

SYLWIA: … i pomyślałam, że sprawdzę, co się u was dzieje.

ROLAND: (patrząc na Krasnoluda bawiącego się siekierą. OSTENTACYJNIE bawiącego się siekierą) Eee… może przestaniesz bawić się tą siekierą? To nieludzkie…

WROGOŚĆ: (tym razem nie zakrada się do spojrzeń – strajkuje. Bo powiedz sam/a – ile można się skradać, pojawiać i tak dalej? I nawet nie może wziąć L4, bo właściwie nikt jej nie zatrudnia. Zresztą ma do wykarmienia rodzinę, babcię z syfilisem, dziadka z wrzodami, męża z Alzheimerem, jej pies cierpi na mukowiscydozę, a najmłodszy syn na zanik mózgu) (A chomik całe dnie jęczy)

SYLWIA: Co się u was dzieje, hę? Bo dawno nie miałam wiadomości od cioci Arweny…

ELF: Od Arweny…?

CZŁOWIEK: Nie przypuszczam, żebyś miała. Musi uciekać przed Imperium…

KRASNOLUD: …razem z Gimlim, jej mężem…

HOBBIT; …drugim, zresztą, bo pierwszym był Frodo…

CZŁOWIEK: …ale się rozwiedli, jak się okazało, że Frodo zdradza ją z Hermioną Granger, prawą ręką Sarumana…

HOBBIT: … który zaczął torturować ludzi za pomocą przerażającego Fotela Dentystycznego i czekolady…

ELF: …i kazał się nazywać Pan Wonka.

KRASNOLUD: A mówiąc o Frodzie – ostatnio stanął na czele Imperium, przybrał miano Imperatora i ględzi o jakiejś Rebelii i Luku Skajwokerze…

ELF: … a potem zaczął gadać coś o jakiejś Saphirze. O co mu chodzi nie wiedział nikt …

HOBBIT: …chyba że Gandalf, który teraz nazywa się Gandalf Albus Obi – Wan Kenobidumbledore Biały.

CZŁOWIEK: A Aragorn poszedł szukać Graala.

KRASNOLUD: Legolas ględzi o jakimś statku i kapitanie Sparrowie.

CZŁOWIEK: A…

SYLWIA: Dobra, dobra, już dość. Dziękuję za informacje, a teraz wracamy do siebie.

WHITNEY: Musimy…? (maślane oczka) Sylwioooo… spotkałam tu miłość mojego życia…

SYLWIA: WHITNEY ALEKSANDRO MIMIMIMIMIOLIOIOIOIOION HUPSNĄ!!!

WSZYSCY: Konsternacja! Okrzyki!

WHITNEY: Oooch! Znasz moje pełne imię! Masz nade mną władzę absolutną!

SYLWIA: BUAHAHAHAHA! I rozkazuję ci… (wyraz rozmarzenia) JA ci ROZKAZUJĘ… Jak to pięknie brzmi… Jak…

# Na stepie pojawia się chórek wikingów, mikrofon i światła #

SYLWIA: (fałszując niemiłosiernie) Rooozkazuję ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

CHÓREK: Lalalalalalliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SYLWIA: (w stylu Robin Hooda ze Sheka) Lubię słowo to, które każdy młot,

Powiedzieć chce,

CHÓREK: (taniec)O nie!

SYLWIA: Rozkazywać lubię wobec i wszem,

I udawać że wszystko wiem

A kiedy ktoś podskoczy mi

CHÓREK; CIIiiiiiii?!

SYLWIA; Wtedy kocham mówić:

WSZYSCY: Rozkazuję CI!

OKLASKI Z OFFU: Rozlegają się.

SYLWIA: (wygląda na przerażoną) O nie! Co się ze mną dzieje? Ja… śpiewałam… A nie chciałam… to straszne.

ROLAND: Straszniejsze jest to, że my musieliśmy tego słuchać! Będę miał traumę na całe życie! I znów będę moczył łóżko!

SYLWIA: Coś jest nie tak. Wracajmy do mnie.

# Oto koniec części A. W części B poznacie faktów związanych i niezwiązanych z fabułą, a nawet trochę więcej... Czy Sylwia dowie się, co jest nie tak? Czy pojawi się ... Harry Potter??? Czy pojawi się zapowiedziany goły Jack Sparrow??? #


	2. Część B

**AN:** Zanim ktoś się obrazi: z Głupimi Czytelnikami Nie Znającymi Angielskiego nie chodzi mi o to, że jeśli ktoś nie zna angielskiego jest głupi (wcale tak nie uważam!), ale chodzi o gatunek: ludzie bez komórek mózgowych, rasa: nie znający angielskiego. Pozdrowionka, miłego czytania!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sylwia Vs. Fan Fiction**

**Część B**

(Bardzo Banalna, Beznadziejna, Bisurmaniona i Bombowa!)

# Dom Sylwii. Pojawiają się nasi bohaterowie.#

NARRATOR: (dramatyczna muzyka) I tak Sylwia, robiąc mały krok na Re… Ardzie, zrobiła ogromny skok dla całej sprawy…

SYLWIA: Wybacz, ale trochę za późno.

NARRATOR: Ojej…

ROLAND: Według scenariusza miałeś powiedzieć coś o ślimakach.

NARRATOR: CO?! A, tak. (odkaszluje w dystyngowany sposób) Sprawy kręciły i komplikowały się coraz bardziej…

WHITNEY: To nie było o ślimakach. Zresztą nic się nie kręci.

SYLWIA: Faktycznie!

ROLAND: (wskazuje na pralkę) Pranie się kręci!

SYLWIA: Pranie… Panie… Popasanie… Przypisanie… Pomazanie… Wypisanie… Popapranie… Doda… Kłoda… Panna Młoda… Kill Bill… Harry Potter! To była wskazówka, prawda narratorze?

NARRATOR: Czy mogłabyś mnie mówić z dużej litery?

SYLWIA: Wybacz, Narratorze.

NARRATOR: Tak lepiej. I nie, nie prawda. Sama wszystko wymyśliłaś. Zresztą jak „Doda" kojarzy ci się z „Popapraniem"…

ROLAND: To chyba oczywiste!

NARATPOR: No dobra, to jedyne, które rozumiem.

WHITNEY: Ale z ciebie bisurmaniony bisurman.

# Nagle: Błyski, światła, fioletowy dym, motyw z „Monthy Pythona", wielkie chomiki zjadające jeże o imieniu Norman, Krzyk, Konsternacja Okrzyki. Światłość spływa na naszych bohaterów. Pojawia się TAJEMNICZY GŁOS!!!!! #

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Słuchajcie wy $$&$ & $#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WSZYSCY: O Boże!

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: (odgłosy walki w tle) NIE, ZOSTAWCIE MNIE! PUŚĆ! Nie… (męski krzyk „O Boże, wypadam z oknaaaaaaAAAA……") No i dobrze. Za dużo „Pulp Fiction". W każdym razie: przestańcie wreszcie gadać z narratorem! To mi roz#!… to jest… rozbija akcję.

NARRATOR: Z dużej litery, proszę!

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: _Whatever_

GŁUPI CZYTELNICY NIE ZNAJĄCY ANGIELSKIEGO: No patrz! Bez przypisu! Poczytam sobie lepiej „Animorphis". Tam rozumiem wszystko i można się świetnie pośmiać, bo to parodia książek o herosach i superbohaterach! (wrzucają kartki do śmietnika i zabierają się za Animorphis)

AUTOR ANIMORPHIS: Eee… To (pokazuje na książki w ich rękach) miało być na serio.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: W każdym razie przestańcie mi zbaczać z tematu! To piekielnie denerwuje CZYTELNIKÓW, bo nie mogą się połapać o co w końcu chodzi.

CZYTELNICY: (z drobno zapisaną kartką A4) Eee… Nie jest tak źle. Zrobiliśmy sobie plan wydarzeń i mniej – więcej nadążamy za akcją.

SYLWIA: Spoko – zboko.

NARRATOR: (Wyciąga kartkę i zaczyna pisać do związku narratorów)

SYLWIA: Eee… To chodźmy do tego Harry'ego Pottera…

ROLAND: No, to dość dobry pomysł_.( przypis 1.)_

# Korytarz Hogwartu. PUSTKA! Wtedy pojawiają się nasi bohaterowie. Dramatyczna muzyka #

PUSTKA: (pogrąża się w filozoficznych rozważaniach, czy jeśli znikąd pojawili się jacyś ludzie, to ona ciągle jest)

WHITNEY: Jaka bisurmaniona pustka!

PUSTKA: (obraża się, odchodzi. Jest grana przez Roberta Makłowicza, bo nikt inny się nie zgodził) (Nawet nie wiecie, jak on śmiesznie wygląda w damskich ciuszkach [chichot)

PROROK CODZIENNY: (Jest skądś przywiany)

SYLWIA: (chwyta Proroka Codziennego) „HARRY POTTER NASTĘPNYM CZARNYM LORDEM!"

ROLAND: CO?!

SYLWIA: Taki nagłówek to ma. Zawsze wiedziałam, że on jest nieteges.

PLAYWIZARD: (Też zostaje przywiany)

ROLAND: Oooooo! (podnosi Playwizarda) „Najgorętsze pary tego roku! W obiektywie!" Uuu…

WHITNEY: (wyrywa mu gazetę) ZOSTAW TO, ZBOCZEŃCU! (odwraca się plecami i zaczyna z zainteresowaniem przeglądać Playwizarda. Rozkłada rozkładówkę.) CO?! Z MELONEM?!

SYLWIA: To nie dla dzieci! (wyrywa jej gazetę i zaczyna przeglądać) O BOŻE!

MOHEROWA BABCIA Z OFFU: Nie dość, że używa imienia Pana naszego nadaremno, nie dość, że w Hogwarcie, to jeszcze oglądając takie świństwa… (wahanie w głosie) Możemy zobaczyć zbliżenia kolejnych stron, panie reżyserze???

ROLAND: „O BOŻE!" co?

SYLWIA: Najgorętsze pary roku to: Harry/Ron, Harry/Syriusz, Harry/Snape, Harry/Draco, Harry/Dumbledore…

WHITNEY: O rany, przestań…

SYLWIA: … Harry/Wszystko Co Się Rusza I Jest Rodzaju Męskiego, Ron/Ginny, Hermiona/Ginny, Syriusz/Remus…

ROLAND: (wymiotuje) Przestań, już wiemy, że wszyscy tutaj oszaleli.

WHITNEY: No właśnie (kręci głową z niedowierzaniem) Z melonem?!

WSZYSTKO CO SIĘ RUSZA I JEST RODZAJU MĘSKIEGO: (z offu) (wbrew pozorom to dystyngowany pan po pięćdziesiątce, grany przez Stevie Wondera) To, że jestem partnerem Harry'ego to nieuzasadnione plotki. Może i noszę damskie ciuszki, może i czytam „Men's Health" i mówię piskliwym głosem, może nawet należę do YMCA, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem gejem! A to, że jestem, to inna sprawa. I nikt nie będzie mi mówił, że zjadanie kotów jest karalne, no bo powiedzcie sami… Czy to, że lubię czasem pooglądać kopulujące jeżozwierze, jest złe?

# Dom Sylwii #

NARRATOR: Wizyta u Harry'ego Pottera, która bazowała głównie na świńskich tekstach. (coraz głośniej dyszy) I było zbyyyt wiele rrr… mężczyzn w damskichhhh ciuszkachhh… rrr… kotku… (nagle przestaje) Przepraszam, to było nieodpowiednie, ale pomyślcie, o czym, musiała myśleć Autorka, jak o tym pisała (znów dyszy) Pewnie o męskich samcach rrr… (znów przerywa na chwilę) To jest… Err… A tak,. teraz nadszedł moment kulminacyjny w naszej opowieści… (szelest przewracanej kartki) CO?!

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: I wiecie co?

# Oto miejsce, na udzielenie odpowiedzi:

……………………... ... #

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: I nie wiem co dalej! No normalnie zaćma, _writer's__block_, jak to mówią!

CZYTELNICY NIE ZNAJĄCY ANGIELSKIEGO: (właśnie przeczytali wszystkie tomy Animorphis i wracają do czytania) Ha, ha, ha. Aleśmy się ubawili przy tym, a teraz zobaczmy, co tam znów nabazgroliła. ZNOWU ANGIELSKI?! (idą oglądać Supermana)

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: To wiecie co? Jak ja się namyślę, wy pooglądajcie fajne zdjęcia.

ZDJĘCIE I: (Jest pokazane)

ZDJĘCIE II: (jest fajne)

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: Ha, ha, ha. Czytelnicy ich nie widzą. _Loosers_ (rechocze obleśnie)

SYLWIA: A my co mamy robić, hę?

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: Nie wiem, idźcie do domu…

SYLWIA: Ja jestem w domu!

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS AKA AUTORKA: No patrz… Weź i się czymś konstruktywnym zajmij.

SYLWIA: (czyta harlequina)

WHITNEY: (zauważa, że przez cały czas trzymała w ręku orzeszki i zaczyna je zjadać)

ROLAND: (ściąga z pleców worek z bronią przyznajcie się – ilu z was o tym zapomniało? i wyciąga czołg) Mogę sobie nim pojeździć?

SYLWIA: No… Tylko nie rozbij tej pięknej kolekcji waz z dynastii Ming.

ROLAND: (obraca się i widzi gablotkę wypełnioną tandetnymi, chińskimi wazami) O to chodzi? (pokazuje palcem, ale przypadkowo szturcha gablotę. Zlatuje ona na ziemię, wszystko jest rozbite) Ojej. (widzi, że Sylwia tego nie zauważyła, zajęta Harlequinem. Bierze kropelkę i próbuje wszystko sklejać.)

# Dwa miesiące później. #

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: Dobra, dobra, już mam!

ROLAND: (z zadowoleniem przygląda się sklejonym na łapu – capu wazom. Kawałki w różnych kolorach są posklejane razem – właściwie nie ma żadnej porządnej wazy) A ja właśnie skończyłem!

LAMPKA: (zapala się nad głową Sylwii)

SYLWIA: A mnie właśnie olśniło!

WHITNEY: Wiecie że nie powiedziałam nic śmiesznego od czasu „melona"?

SYLWIA: Przypomniało mi się, że mamy Broń Całkowitej Zagłady, którą mogę wykorzystać na niczego nie podejrzewających ludziach!

CZYTELNICY: (Wstrzymują oddech) Mój Boże, dramatyczny moment!

ROLAND: Chcesz więc zabić wszystkich w obrębie pięciu miliardów kilometrów, by załatwić całą sprawę?

WHITNEY: O w bisurmanione bisurmany! (myśli) To też nie było śmieszne!

SYLWIA: Nie, tak mi się tylko przypomniało, że coś takiego było na drugiej stronie scenariusza.

CZYTELNICY: (jęki zawodu)

SYLWIA: Ale wiem, że powinniśmy iść do NIEGO!

ROLAND: NIE!!!

WHITNEY: O W BISURMANA!!

CZYTELNICY: SUPER!!! (wypieki na twarzy, drżące ręce)

SYLWIA: Weź czołg, Rolandzie, może trzeba będzie bo przekonać do naszych racji.

WHITNEY: Chyba racji żywnościowych! Jego się nie da przekonać do niczego!

NARRATOR: Czy chcę wiedzieć, o kim mówicie?

WSZYSCY: NIE!!!

SYLWIA: Ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Zadzwonię do wujka Kirka z Enterprise, to on nas teleportuje. (bierze komórkę i dzwoni)

# Trochę później, przed domkiem zbudowanym z kości. #

SYLWIA: (pojawia się) O ranyy… jaki wystrój! New age, prawdopodobnie. Podoba mi się.

ROLAND: (pojawia się ) Ooo… chyba się przeprowadził, bo coś mi się widzi, że wcześniej nie żył w takim domiszczu. To chyba heliograwiura!

WHITNEY: (pojawia się nie zgadlibyście) O raju!!! Toż to chyba neogotyk.

SYLWIA: New age, albo secesja!

ROLAND: A może Taszyzm?

SYLWIA: Nie, chyba fowizm.

WHITNEY: Albo dadaizm.

SYLWIA: Prawdopodobne, ale skłaniam się ku destruktywizmowi.

ROLAND: Albo jeszcze akwaforta.

WHITNEY: Tak, tak. Ale weduta to też może być!

# Nagle: drzwi z kości otwierają się powoli. Wszyscy wstrzymują oddech, Dramatyczna muzyka w tle. Bardzo dramatyczna muzyka. Wychodzi… ON #

ON: CZY KTOŚ ŚMIE PORÓWNYWAĆ MÓJ STYL DEATHAIZM DO DADAIZMU?

WHITNEY: Aaa… Nie zabijaj mnie, już będę grzeczna! (pada na kolana i robi te śmieszne arabskie ukłony)

ON: NEVERMIND (wypowiadane tak, jak się czyta). O, SYLWIA, JAK MIŁO , ŻE W KOŃCU WPADŁAŚ DO MNIE. JUŻ NIE MOGŁEM SIĘ DOCZEKAĆ.

SYLWIA: Wiesz, że to zabrzmiało trochę niegrzecznie?

ON: NO TAK, BYCIE ŚMIERCIĄ TO NIEŁATWY KAWAŁEK CHLEBA… I CIĄGLE ZAPOMINAM, ŻE WIĘKSZOŚĆ POWIEDZONEK JEST NIEGRZECZNA W MOIM PRZYPADKU. NA PRZYKŁAD „JAK TO MIŁO, ŻE CIĘ WIDZĘ" NABIERA INNEGO ZNACZENIA. I NIKT NIE ZAPRASZA MNIE NA DRINKA Z PALEMKĄ…

SYLWIA: Taak, to świetnie. Możemy pogadać?

ON: NIE WIDZĘ PROBLEMU. MOGŁABYŚ TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ SWOJEJ KOLEŻANCE, ŻEBY PRZESTAŁA ROBIĆ ROZGRZEWKĘ W MOJEJ OBECNOŚCI? TROCHĘ MNIE TO DENERWUJE. A WIESZ, CO U CIOCI ZARAZY? JAKOŚ JEJ OSTATNIO NIE WIDZIAŁEM.

WHITNEY: (wstaje i zaczyna przepraszać, za denerwowanie Śmierci)

SYLWIA: Chodźmy do ciebie, nie lubię gadać na dworze.

# Wchodzą do środka. Wystrój domu śmierci jest dość przyjemny, taki jak na początku w Beetlejuice. Siadają sobie na krzesłach, Whitney dalej przeprasza.#

WHITNEY; …naprawdę nie chciałam, przepraszam, już więcej nie będę, bo wiesz, nie chciałam, naprawdę, to była pomyłka, ja cię przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam…

ON: SYLWIO, MOGŁABYŚ JĄ UCISZYĆ?

SYLWIA: _No problem, sir._

GŁUPI CZYTELNICY NIE ZNAJĄCY ANGIELSKIEGO: (właśnie skończyli oglądać Supermana) No nie, ZNOWU? (idą oglądać Żywot Briana) Idę obejrzeć to poważne dzieło na temat życia fałszywego proroka z Jerozolimy. Czemu Biblia o nim nie wspomina?

JOHN CLEESE &MICHAEL PALIN: (facepalm)

MONTHY PYTHON: A mówią, że mój program był głupawy! Spójrzcie na tych palantów!

WHITNEY: (dalej przeprasza)

SYLWIA: (bierze od Rolanda Bazookę, i wali nią w głowę Whitney)

WHITNEY: (mdleje)

SYLWIA: I po sprawie. (oddaje bazookę zdumionemu Rolandowi) Słuchaj, wujku Śmierć, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje we wszystkich opowieściach?

ON: A ZASTANAWIAŁAŚ SIĘ, CZY COŚ SIĘ NIE DZIEJE U NAS?

SYLWIA: No chyba nic się nie dzieje.

ON: TAAK? TO DLACZEGO ŚPIEWAŁAŚ I JADŁAŚ ORZESZKI?

SYLWIA; Ty, masz rację. Ja przecież nie jem orzeszków! Aaaaaa!

ROLAND: Nie jesz? Wydawało mi się, że zjadasz je garściami?!

SYLWIA: (uspakaja się) Faktycznie, zapomniałam. Fałszywy alarm. No ale co ma się dziać?

ON: WRÓĆ DO DOMU I SIĘ ZASTANÓW. AUTORKA CHCE TO ZAMKNĄĆ NA JEDENASTU STRONACH, A TO JEST JUŻ DZIEDSIĄTA. PAPA, DO ZOBACZENIA. A TU MASZ PUZZLE OD CIOCI GRYPY

SYLWIA; Może lepiej nie…

ON: WYBACZCIE. NIE ZAPOMNIJCIE TEJ DZIWNEJ DZIEWUCHY Z MOJEJ MROCZNEJ PODŁOGI.

SYLWIA: Nie ma problemu. Nigdy nie zapominam. (teleportuje się)

ROLAND: (teleportuje się)

SYLWIA: (wraca z głupim uśmiechem) Ups, zapomniałam (bierze Whitney i się teleportuje)

ON: (KRĘCI GŁOWĄ) POMYLIĆ MÓJ DEATHAIZM Z DADAIZMEM! POGADAM Z KUBUSIEM R., ON ZAŁATWI SPRAWĘ.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS; No patrz, koniec 11 strony w Wordzie, a jeszcze nie zaczęło się kończyć! Coś muszę wykombinować!

NEONOWY NAPIS: POCZĄTEK KOŃCA.

TAJEMNICZY GŁOS: To powinno załatwić sprawę.

# Znów dom Sylwii (zaczyna się to wszystkim nudzić, prawda?).#

SYLWIA: O co MU chodziło?

WHITNEY: (odzyskuje przytomność) A co mówił? O rany, czuję się, jakby ktoś dowalił mi bazooką, albo mi laptop spadł na głowę. (na głowę spada jej laptop, włączony) To jest już przegięcie!

NARRATOR: Zawsze mówiłem, że Autorka nie ma talentu!

ROLAND: Pokaż go… (bierze laptop) Co to za strona w ogóle… lubię wielokropki…

SYLWIA: Czekajcie, to wszystko układa się w spójną całość!

ROLAND: CO? Nasze śledztwo?

SYLWIA: Nie, puzzle. Wyjdzie konik! Jaj! (zaczyna układać)

ROLAND: (do Whitney) czy mi się wydaje, czy z kwestii na kwestię ona coraz bardziej wariuje?

SYLWIA: Tak ci się tylko wydaje, Pietruszko! To znaczy Rolandzie.

WHITNEY: (wzdycha i zabiera Sylwii puzzle) Sylwia,. Złotko, to jest ¼ ostatniej strony i jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło! Musisz coś zrobić.

SYLWIA: Przecież rozwiązanie naszej zagadki jest dziecinnie proste! Wiedziałam od początku, ale chciałam, żebyście zaczęli myśleć.

AUTORKA: I zresztą muszę o czymś pisać.

ROLAND i WHITNEY: CO?!

SYLWIA: A jest ostatnim ogniwem tej układanki… (myśli) Jakim cudem coś może być ogniwem układanki? No, mniejsza z tym. Wszystko to, co się dzieje, jest spowodowane tymi zaślinionymi fanami i fankami książek i filmów, którzy wymyślają głupie historie ze swoimi ulubionymi bohaterami. I z tym będziemy walczyć!

ROLAND: JAK?

WHITNEY: Wreszcie przyda mi się na coś kurs karate. (Zaczyna bawić się nunchaku i wali się prosto w czółko)

ŚMIECH Z OFFU: (Rozlega się)

WHITNEY: A może jednak nie.

SYLWIA: Wiecie jak zrobimy? Pójdziemy do tych najlepszych i najbardziej ześwirowanych pisarzy fanfiction i zastosujemy mocną argumentację przeciwko pisaniu takich rzeczy… Co wy na to?

ROLAND: SUPER! Będę mógł pobić paru słabszych od siebie! Piszę się na to!

WHITNEY: Ale przecież to chyba za proste…

SYLWI: Nic nie jest za proste… Chyba że fizyka kwantowa.

# Nagle: tło się zamazuje. Nasi bohaterowie znajdują się (dosłownie!) na wielkiej arenie. Naprzeciw nich stoi FANFICTION MONSTER#

FANFICTION MONSTER: BŁAAAAA (to miał być dziwny dźwięk, jaki wydają obrzydliwe potwory)

SYLWIA: O W PIGUŁĘ!

ROLAND: O W REWOLWERY I MROCZNĄ WIEŻĘ!

SYLWIA: O W BISURMANIONE BISURMANY!

NARRATOR: Aaa (ucieka)!!!!

AUTORKA: Zawsze wiedziałam, że on jest mięczakiem.

FANFICTION MONSTER: Zabiję was wszystkich!!! BŁAAAAAA (znowu dziwny odgłos)

SYLWIA: Dlaczego? Skąd jesteś?

FANFICTION MONSTER: (macha macką) Bo muszę was zabić, to was zabiję. A pochodzę z Redy… ARDY, się wie, albo z mrocznych podziemi Hogwartu, albo z czeluści oceanu… BŁAAAA ( i jeszcze raz dziwny odgłos) (FM chwyta Sylwię)

SYLWIA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa! ZRÓBCIE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚŚ!

ROLAND: WHITNEY, ty ćwiczyłaś karate!

WHITNEY: Ale nie z myślą, że będę walczyć! Wagarowałam!

SYLWIA: ODNAJDŹ W SOBIE MOC ……Aaaaaaaa… !

WHITNEY: No dobra, sama tego chciałaś. (Wyciąga nunchaku i zaczyna nim kręcić. Nagle wypada jej z ręki i z impetem wali w FM) Ojej. (zasłania oczy)

FANFICTION MONSTER: AAaaaa… (puszcza Sylwię i łapie się za czaszkę; oczy mu wypadają i turlają się po ziemi)

SYLWIA: Świetna robota, Whit!

WHITNEY: (ostrożnie wygląda zza palców) O rany! To ja zrobiłam?! JUHUJUHUJUHUJUHU!

ROLAND: Przestań, Whit, mówić nieprzyzwoite słowa[jeśli szanowny czytelnik nie kuma, to niech przeczyta na glos okrzyk Whitney. Zrozumie

AUTORKA: I tyle jeśli chodzi o 11 stron. (wzdycha i idzie zapalić)

SYLWIA: JUŻ WIEM! Zastosuje super cios martwej płetwy! (rzuca się na potwora i uderza go w kark). A potem kilka egzorcyzmów! (tańczy dookoła potwora, śpiewając Kumbajah) A teraz specjalny cios wujka Chucka (kopie potwora z półobrotu). Teraz wsadzę mu w rękę nożyczki i jak będzie biegał, to się zabije. (wkłada mu w mackę nożyczki)

FANFICTION MONSTER: (biega z nożyczkami w macce) (staje) Aha, nie umarłem! (nadziewa się na nożyczki) A jednak… Błaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… (umiera)

ROLAND: Świetna robota, Sylwio!

SYLWIA: I tak pokonaliśmy fanfiction!

WSZYSCY: WIWATY! OKRZYKI!

# Sylwia, Whitney i Roland ustawiają się przed potworem, by pozować do zdjęcia #

NARRATOR: I tak po tej wspaniałej walce z Fanfiction Monsterem, problem opowieści fanowskich przestał istnieć!

WSZYSCY: WIWATY! OKRZYKI!

POWER RANGERS; (wbiegają na arenę i ustawiają się w pozach bojowych )

WHITNEY: Hej, już po wszystkim, spóźniliście się.

POWER RANGERS: (Wychodzą, mrucząc coś o niepotrzebnym wciskaniu się w lateksowe kostiumy)

NARRATOR: I tak zło i występek…

SYLWIA: …i fanfiction…

NARRATOR: … Musiały ustąpić przed atomową siłą… Przepraszam… śmieszniastą siłą Sylwii i jej przyjaciół!

WSZYSCY: WIWATY! OKRZYKI!

SYLWIA: Dobra, już wystarczająco tutaj zamarudziliśmy. Wracamy do domu.

WSZYSCY: WIWATY! OKRZYKI!

# Wracają do domu #

KAPITAN PLANETA: (pojawia się na arenie. Widząc martwego potwora wychodzi, mrucząc coś o głupich wszechwiedzących nastolatkach)

# Dom Sylwii #

SYLWIA: Ale było fajnie!

ROLAND; No… Szkoda, że się skończyło.

WHITNEY: A jednak lekcje karate się przydały.

SYLWIA: Ale coś nie daje mi spokoju…

ROLAND; mam ci coś przynieść z pokoju?

SYLWIA; Nie, chodzi mi o coś w scenariuszu…

WSZYSCY: (wyciągają scenariusz i czytają go po cichu)

ROLAND: WŁAŚNIE! Nie powiedzieliśmy, co to jest to takie śmiercionośne!

SYLWIA: Hahahahah, ale ja mam śmieszne kwestie czasami! No i faktycznie , nie wiemy w dalszym ciągu, co to jest.

NARRATOR: Mówiłem ,że autorka to beztalencie.

KARTKA PAPIERU: (spada na głowę Whitney)

WHITNEY: (obrywa kartką) No co za scenariusz! Ciągle coś mi spada na głowę.

SYLWIA: Przeczytaj, co tam jest!

WHITNEY: (To hasło z encyklopedii! czyta [trudno zgadnąć, co?) „Broń Całkowitej Zagłady – nigdy nie wydana plyta Britney Spears śpiewającej najśmieszniejszy dowcip świata. Jest to tak zabójcza mieszanka, że nikt nie jest w stanie przeżyć w promieniu 10000000000000000000000 km." . Oooooo!

ROLAND: HA!

SYLWIA: I to jest :

THE END!!!!

GŁUPI CZYTELNICY NIE ZNAJĄCY ANGIELSKIEGO: (kończą oglądać Briana) Odnowiłem się moralnie. Popatrzmy, co tu… AAAAAAA Angielski!!!! (dostają trwałego urazu mózgu)

**Inne miejsce, ten sam czas…**

AUTORKA: I wiesz, co jest najlepsze? Oni wcale nie wiedzą, że jeśli ja to napisałam, to znaczy, że Fanfiction ciągle żyje, a zabijając potwora, tylko przedłużyli żywot całego Fanfiction.

ON: IDIOCI. NAWET TA MOJA BRATANICA. MOŻE POPROSZĘ KUBUNIĘ R. ŻEBY SIĘ TYM ZAJĄŁ.

GOŁY JACK SPARROW: (Przebiega pędem w tyle kadru)

I teraz to jest już

KONIEC

_(przypis 1. )_ To jest przypis za _whatever_. Ale że nie jest już do niczego potrzebny, bo ci, co nie znają angielskiego, przerzucili się na Animorphis, to tutaj znajdzie się dowcip.

Stirlitz, Miller i Kaltenbruner grali w karty. Stirlitzowi karta nie szła, ale umiał robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Gdy tylko odszedł się wysikać, mina zadziałała...

Ha, ha, ha. To żeśmy się trochę pośmiali, a teraz z powrotem do poważnego scenariusza filmu, który otrzyma Nobla.

To jest Oscara. [przyp. Mądrzejszej Strony Osobowości Autorki, która (strona osobowości) nie zniża się do pisania takich scenariuszy.


End file.
